His Problem
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Chad has a problem... And it's the Jonas Brothers. Why? Because it's the only way to ask Sonny out. In honor of LV&TT.


**A.N:** In honor of Lines, Vines, and Trying Times by the Jonas brothers coming out today, I decided to write a fanfiction based off of a lot of their songs. I'm absolutely obsessed with them. Hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah, this one shot is dedicated to anyone who bought the album!

* * *

**His Problem**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Sure, he always had a crush on her, but he never expected to go this far just to get one girl's attention. Maybe people thought he was insane. He sure thought he had a problem. But you know what? It was all good if his problem was after all Sonny Monroe.

And his stupid Jonas Brothers problem was all because of her. Why did she have to love them so much? That place in her heart should be for him!

She knew he liked her. He knew she liked him back.

But the real problem was trying to persuade her to go out with him. She just laughed every time, thinking that it was a game that they were just trying to play. She had said that if he finally got asking her out right, then she would say yes.

The problem was, he had no idea how to ask her out right. And she said it had something to do with the Jonas Brothers, since she had only ever talked about them ever since he started to like her. At least it wasn't awkward between them, that would have been weird.

He just had to get it right.

--

"Hey Sonny. _Tonight_ do you wanna go out? _I'll pick you up at seven so we can drive around to see a movie._" He flashed her a smile, trying to attempt to convince her. She just smiled back, placing her frozen yogurt on her tray.

"_Sorry_ Chad. But if you did, you would have to _BB Good_...And I don't see that happening."

--

He walked over, leaning on her chair as her make up artist touched up those slightly blushing cheeks for their next sketch. "Woah. _You're hot. I'm cold_."

She looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks Chad. But I have to get back to filming." She got up, her high heels clicking at the floor temptingly. She turned around, smirking. "Oh yeah, you got the lyrics wrong."

--

This time he was lounging on the chair in their dressing room. Tawni walked in, staring at him weirdly. "What are you doing here?"

"_Don't Tell Anyone_, but I'm trying to ask Sonny out."

She looked at him weirdly, wondering why he had put an emphasis on the first three words. "I don't wanna know."

--

This time she was seated at the lunch table with all of her cast mates. He knew that if he asked her out now, she would have to say yes with everyone looking. "_Hello Beautiful_," he greeted.

"Hey_ One Man Show_," she replied, looking at Tawni. They both looked up at him, waiting for him to reply. But when he looked at his watch, he noticed he had to be back on set.

"_Time For Me To Fly_!" He called back, walking near the exit. "But I'll be back to play more of our _Games_."

Nico, Grady, and Zora glanced at her, confused. Tawni was the only one who understood. Putting lip gloss she asked, "Why do you keep _Pushin_ him _Away_?"

Sonny snorted, trying to hold in her giggles. "Oh no. Not you too!"

--

"_Hey Baby, why you treating me bad_?" He looked into her eyes, holding her hands in his. He really wanted to know why she kept saying no. He had tried almost everything, and much to his dismay, he still didn't get it right.

"_A little bit longer and you'll be fine_," she answered, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

That kiss was enough for him to go crazy. He whimpered. "_Girl you got me going crazy_!"

She smirked again, looking into that pool of blue. "That's _Much Better_."

--

"Hey," Sonny greeted, handing him a yogurt that she had gotten for him. "What's up?"

He sighed. This was the millionth time trying. "You know I don't wanna be _Just Friends_." He spooned out a little of his vanilla treat and fed it to her, making her face light up into a really cute smile. The blush didn't really help his cause either. "_Please Be Mine_?"

She was enjoying this very much. No girl would have the chance to be asked out by their crush a hundred times, using statements that had to do with her three favorite celebrities...Well, three that she didn't know and had loved for a while. Always on the verge of saying yes, she had to milk it longer. He still wasn't getting it right. "Oh Chad, _Keep It Real_."

--

This was the last time he was going to try before he just asked her out normally or gave up. He walked down the hall, noticing her on the other end. As they walked past, his hand brushed hers. He stopped and bent down and whispered in her ear.

"_Take A Breath_, but I'm pretty sure you know that I have a _Crazy Kinda Crush On You_. You're making it seem like I _Can't Have You_, but I know I can. _Turn right, into my arms_, so that _when I looked you in the eyes, I would catch a glimpse of heaven. Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf_, because I know you were bitten by the _Lovebug_ too. _You can't have a world war three if theres only one side fighting_. So I know that I have my _Kung Fu Grip_ on you now.

"_If it's you and me right now, I'd be alright_. You know that we're_ Inseperable_. So will you go with out with me?"

He brought her face to his, waiting for an answer. He was now breathless, nervous from the last time and saying all of those things he had kept in his head forever.

"Yes."

Was he hearing right? Did she finally say yes to all of his work?

He felt his whole body spark up, instantly alert to everything about her. A humongous smile was grazed upon those perfect lips of hers. He couldn't help it, but he just had to kiss her.

He bent down, placing his lips on hers. It was like he was in heaven, feeling the softness of her lips grazing his. A shiver ran down his spine, making him pull her closer. But they knew it both had to end. He was left breathless again, sparks flowing through him.

"Oh Chad," she sighed. She literally glowed with happiness. "This is going _So Far_, yet _So Great_ at the same time."

He froze. After all this time of him mentioning her Jonas Brothers obsession, she finally mentions his Demi Lovato obsession after they get together.

Looks like both of them had problems now.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
